


Cooking With York

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, a little ooc, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York's house always smells amazing and North needs to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking With York

North had been to York's house a few times, each time with a growing furry as to why York's house smelled so amazing if York never cooked. The smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns flowed through the air as North yet again entered York's house. Quick hellos were exchanged between the two men, before each sat down at the console York always has set up for game night. Game night was a weekly occurrence which sometimes included York's roommate Wash, Not that North minded Wash, North actually liked the kid a lot. 

It went on as it usually did North forgetting his anger at the door almost instantly even when Wash decided to join them sitting himself on the arm of the couch in pajama bottoms. 

North didn't mind at all until wash asked one simple question that light a fire in North's very veins the simple "burning a new one York?" was enough to let North know he wasn't crazy but the pointed look York sent wash let north know he shouldn't gloat over it now. Not that he was planning on gloating (he was) or was extremely relived to find out that no, York was not baking delicious pastry's and not sharing with north (very much so actually)

~~~~~  
York knew he had to think quick. He really didn't want to lose whatever little respect if any that North had for him. York's house hadn't looked as good as it did the last time Carolina visited. He knew that as soon as north found that he didn't take care of himself and his place the way he should, York would find himself in the clutches of caretaker North, and he really didn't want that. He figured running to the nearest candle store was nothing compared to way north could dad people. So he went with the quickest thing that could come to his mind

"yep, the umm... cookouts going to be great" As soon as it came out of his mouth he wanted to punch himself, he took to rubbing his face viciously instead.

Wash squeaked out a small sorry, but somehow to York's absolute wonderment Wash somehow caught on and started talking about the plans to their fake barbecue. The look on North's face was golden the say the least. York was at least safe for another day.  
~~~~~

The night ended with no more mishaps, or what he assumed were mishaps but now North was more curious than before. Have York and wash set out to make him go crazy? Was he crazy? Why do you need to burn a cookout?!? North left a little earlier than usual, mind racing with a need for answers .  
~~~~~~

When York called the next week asking North to watch the house for him while he was out out town, North knew he had a huge opportunity to do some real good here. North knew York had been slacking ever since Carolina left and North figured this would be as good a time as any to help clean the place while York was gone. North knew York didn't like it when he babied him. the last time had ended in black eyes and crying while North knew it wasn't about him, it still hurt and wasn't something he was particularly wanted to happen again anytime soon.

But North also knew in good conscious that given this opportunity he couldn't continue to have his friends live like this, so that weekend he packed up his pro-vacuum and set to cleaning.

~~~~~~~~

it all went fine, until North could smell baking bread that is.

ok that was it he couldn't take it anymore! he started rummaging around in his drawers, in his cabinets, in his bathroom, in York's personal room, in the family room, in the living room, anywhere he could rummage. North figured nobody would notice that he did anything, with the mess that was already York's house, he could probably make up enough of an excuse to get out of any trouble. That was until Wash popped out of the bathroom towel on his dripping hair and small towel on his waist.

"what are you doing" Wash asked, the confused look on his face didn't help or the fact that Wash stepped closer as North was rummaging through York's clothing drawers. 

"Umm..." North looked down at the clothing in his hands and promptly dropped it one the floor. North was considering leaving with out saying another word.

"seriously that's kinda weird, dude" he takes a small pause north was still trying to collect his thoughts when a small " Are you robbing us?" happened to come out of the shorter mans mouth North promptly sent the room into laughter.

"no..haha..no.. just-just looking for something wash" North smiled.

"cool i though i was gonna have to hurt you, thought you were a robber" that did throw North for a loop but he quickly recovered.

"you would really try to attack me?" Wash gave a subtle nod and North saw it, he wasn't sure if he was ok with that or not.

"do you need any help?" North considered telling him at all now, it wasn't everyday people tell you they would gladly take you out friendly or not. North considered it was probably best to just mention it, York got back today and he had agreed to spend the night.

"umm... you know the..."

Wash spoke up suddenly.

"they're in the top cabinet in the kitchen"

"how did y-" Wash looked slightly output and north was none the less confused.

"Just go"

And north went, he went to grab a step-stool in the kitchen and moved it over and opened the cabinet, and low and behold around 20 different pastry candles sat in it. North could hear the front door open a familiar "hello!" cheerily rang throughout the house North ran from the kitchen almost falling in the process.

He full on tackled York Dropping the other man strait to the floor in a quick motion.

"never again"

**Author's Note:**

> might make this a two part thing to better explain the York situation


End file.
